Always
by epix-headphonez
Summary: Eiri/Shu Ryu/Shu first 2 chapters are a Songfic for Always by Saliva...I thought it fit. The other chappies are a continuation. First story too, please be kind! M for other chapters and language...I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION! -on hiatus-
1. Always 1

Shuichi rounded the corner of one of the hallways at NG currently on his way home, with his hopes high for a happy Yuki to be waiting for him. Too

bad he already knew it wasn't going to happen. Ever since a few days ago when he talked to Ryuichi, he felt as though he'd been noticing things a bit

more. Such as when he says bye as he leaves the house...Yuki says nothing in return, when he hugs Yuki in sadness Yuki just stands there. But what bothered

him most was what Ryuichi said that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Shuichi-chan!!!" Shuichi failed to escape as he was successfully glomped by one Ryuichi Sakuma. He also had epic failure as he tried to get up, so_

_he just settaled for laying there....underneath Ryuichi...... "S-Saku-'', he corrected himself as he saw his idol pouting angrily, "Ryuichi-kun, what are_

_you and Kumagorou doing here?" The older of the two grinned mischieviously as he hopped off his beloved Shu-chan. That's right bitches, contrary_

_to belief, Ryuichi had set his mind to believe that Shuichi Shindou, lead singer and lyricist of BAD LUCK, belonged to him and soley him. "Well, _

_Shuichi-chan, me and Kumagorou were on our way to find you because Kuma-chan had wanted to play with Shuichi today and Ryuichi wanted to _

_buy Shuichi lots of sparkley candy, no da!" Shuichi smiled against himself and allowed himself to be pulled away to the candy shop/arcade that just_

_opened up two days ago. After three hours of Ryuichi getting his ass kicked on Guitar Hero 3 and Shuichi getting his kicked in DDR, we finally find _

_our favorite singers in a park at sunset....not the park he had met Yuki in but a more.....romantic? park. When Shuichi turned to look at his idol, _

_he found himself growing panicked at the look in Ryuichi's eyes as he started speaking to the little pinkette. "Shuichi,..." Shuichi's eyes widened a _

_fraction before he broke out in a nervous chuckle. "Hai, S-...Ryuichi-kun? what is it?" The wind grew eerily still at that moment when they locked their _

_gaze with each other. "Shuichi,..are you....truly happy with Yuki-san?" His eyes really widened and those intense blue eyes never once faltered._

_Shuichi took a step back....Ryuichi foreword... "Are you sure he loves you Shuichi? Does he tell you and show you like you deserve? Ae you happy being_

_his little slave, his toy to break whenever and however he feels like? Are you truly happy with the way he hurts you, when he kicks you out so coldly, or_

_when he yells at you for no apparent reason?" All these questions were asked with no mistake or falter and as Ryuchi asked the last question, _

_"Shuichi,....do you love Yuki?" Shuichi's back hit the trunk of the tree as Ryuichi stood right before him not bothering to hide his eyes nor the emotion _

_he felt at that time.... ._

_I hear... a voice say don't be so blind...  
It's telling me all these things...  
That you would probably hide...__  
_

_Ryuichi didn't give Shuichi time to answer because as soon as he opened his mouth, The older one kissed him...silencing his answers for another day,_

_another time, a time when Shuichi fully knew the answers. As Ryuichi finally broke that kiss, Shuichi stood there completely shocked and at loss_

_for anything other than remembering how to breathe at the moment. "Shuichi, I love you......I always have since we first met and i always will. And I_

_would never let anything or anyone get in the way of that. Even if you don't return my feelings, I'll still love and protect you....I can't continue _

_this lie anymore. This front of only us as friends.....Shuichi...please...let it be something more....Let me love you........always......" Each word stung at _

_his heart as though K really had shot him multiple times for once... hell he thought YUKI was hard to understand but Ryuichi STILL never fails to _

_leave Shuichi completely unamazed at how much he just straight out doesn't know about the singer he idolized for years now. Damn Touma was gonna _

_kill him if he ever found out about this but Ryuichi didn't care anymore about Touma or anyone else who could get in his way. Right now _

_and always..only Shuichi mattered._

_END FLASHBACK_

And so here our little popstar was, alone in Hiro's guest room, utterly confuzzled, and at a complete loss to do with no help at all. He was broken from his

trance after 5 minutes of hearing someone banging on the door. And he finally realized just who's house he was in as he walked to get the door. '_how'd i get here?'_

When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of the dominos delivery dude, 2 large pizza's and a price. "This is $22.79 sir." Shuichi sighed and

payed for the pizza and brought them in knowing it was Hiro's trickiness that got him paying the pizza guy......again... he sat down and started eating some and

drank Hiro's last can of Mountain Dew as payback whilst his phone vibrated in his pocket. Apparently he had texts....1 from Yuki, 2 from Hiro and one from...Ryuichi. He decided to look at Hiro's texts first...

Hiro's text #1 :

hey shu i found you asleep in the 

park last night and brought u home.

I dont know what happend but 

we'll tlk when i get home kk? l8r...

Okay....normal text....next...

Hiro's text #2 : 

i forgot i ordered us pizza i'll pay u back

this time shu i promise but i swear if you 

drink my last mountain dew again i'll kick 

your ass!! see ya wen i get there.

Alright...they both seemed perfectly normal...and Hiro said they'd talk when he got

back and explain why he woke up here in the first place. Too bad about the mountain dew, now lets see what Yuki couldve sent..

Yuki's text : 

DAMN BRAT...WHY DIDNT YOU COME 

HOME LAST NIGHT!!!..

i only give u warning to hide 4 ur damn live

should u get back any later than 6pm TONIGHT.

_Am I... your one and only desire...  
Am I the reason you breath...  
Or am I the reason you cry...__  
_

Okay....he shouldve expected that one with what happened with Taki some time ago......but he couldnt get this

feeling of coldness he had gotten when reading the harmless and slightly threating text.

but what made him gasp and go back into his consious yet comatose-ignoring-you-all-cuz-i'm-seriously-fuxin-confuzzled state was

the text that Ryuichi Sakuma had sent him.

Ryuichi's text : 

come back to the studio tonight at 7:30...and we can be all sparkley!!

The text was ultimately seemingly innocent enough...but he caught the underlying message in that sentence.....Ryuichi was going to make him chose between

himself and Yuki. And he wouldnt wait any longer for an answer or accept some half assed excuse this time....Shuichi laughed at the bitter irony of it all...he

loved Ryuichi of course...has ever since he laid eyes on him....fell again when he heard the cd....again when they met in person.....and now....somehow.....he was falling again....and he still loved Yuki to a degree even when the writer didnt love him back....and he was in a relationship with said writer.....sooooo confuzzled.

_Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you..._

I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take anymore...  
This life of solitude...  
I guess that Im out the door...  
And now Im done with you...__

Hours after the texts and Hiro explained what happened, He sat there on the couch in his apartment waiting for Yuki to come home so he could go to the studio to

sort things out with Ryuichi...tonight would prove if Yuki truly loved him or not....the silence and lack of words rarely used would prove this....he silently wondered

how he had come to even like Yuki....he was just so....evil...once again broken from his trance at the sound of a door....he heard Yuki come inside, completely

walk past him, into the other room, and start typing. He slowly got up...taking steps so light at a normal speed that Yuki didnt know he was even in the room untill

the young singer had told him of his plans to go to the studio to tweak some of his music because it didnt sound right.....this highly disturbed him...especially

since he hadnt even heard the kid come in. "Go, why do you tell me things I dont care about....I have a deadline anyway and you leaving will only make me get

done faster and thats a good thing." Shuichi didnt yell...or get overly dramatic, or start crying uncontrollably.

_I feel... like you don't want me around...  
I guess I'll pack all my things..._

"Hai,Yuki...i'm sorry if I bothered you. Goodbye Eiri."

"bye"... And with this...Shuichi walked out the front door...for good.

_I guess I'll see you around...  
It's all... been bottled up until now...  
As I walk out your door....._

_...All I can hear is the sound...  
_

While in reality, it may seem as though Yuki didnt care....mentally his mental warning bells and sirens had gone off completely.

Because one, not only would the brat never apologize so quietly for disturbing him, or even apologize for that matter, but he called him by his real name. The fact that Shuichi had called him Eiri instead of Yuki

gave him the right to be scared out of his mind at what he knew would be happening in the near future...He also had the sinking feeling that he couldnt ignore that

when Shuichi had said goodbye...he really meant it.....for good this time.....

_Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you...  
_

Shuichi couldnt believe it...though he wasnt all that surprised really. Everything that Ryuichi had said that day was true. He also got the feeling that Ryuichi knew

he liked him back but when he somehow developed feelings for Yuki things got complicated...and he could do nothing. But now, Ryuichi was no longer willing to

wait for what was rightfully his only for his Shuichi to be broken and irrepairable and unable to love or feel it in return when he finally got him. Ryuichi truly loved

Shuichi...the kid who was clearly over obssessed with the color pink, had even made him want to start Nittle Grasper back up and rival Shuichi. He wanted to

sing with him, for him, to him...anything to make his Shuichi happy...and "Yuki" was NOT under that list.

_I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you..  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take anymore...  
This life of solitude...  
I guess that Im out the door...  
And now Im done with you...__  
_


	2. Always 2

**A/N :**

**Hi Everyone!! I'm here posting the second chapter to this awsome story of mine... Although i kinda wanted more than 2 reviews..but it's my first story and the reviews were kind so I'll be kind in return and post chapter 2 anyway!! I'm also working on other stories in addition to this one. And if anyone who has a request and doesnt feel like typing themselves then I'd be happy to do it....not too much though. Anywho Everyone gets pocky if they review more!! Soo.....yeah. BYEBYEZ!!!...oh yeah...LEMON IN THIS CHAPPTER!!! plz don't hate me if it sux..**

**DISCLAIMER: **** I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION OR "ALWAYS" BY SALIVA!! but oh how i wish i owned gravi.....tch...**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously : _

_Shuichi couldnt believe it...though he wasnt all that surprised really. Everything that Ryuichi had said that day was true. He also got the feeling that Ryuichi knew he liked him back but when he somehow developed feelings for Yuki things got complicated...and he could do nothing. But now, Ryuichi was no longer willing to wait for what was rightfully his only for his Shuichi to be broken and irrepairable and unable to love or feel it in return when he finally got him. Ryuichi truly loved Shuichi...the kid who was clearly over obssessed with the color pink, had even made him want to start Nittle Grasper back up and rival Shuichi. He wanted to sing with him, for him, to him...anything to make his Shuichi happy...and "Yuki" was NOT under that list._

**(At the Studio) Story Start :**

There was the sound of knocking that had startled Ryuichi out of his daze. He looked around as his eyes landed on the door when he heard the knocking again. "Who is it?" A pause. "It's me,...Ryuichi-san" He came through the door and smiled sadly at Ryuichi. "I'm sorry about what I did yesterday Shuichi-chan...I just...I'm sick of you being treated that way so much. I had loved you since Touma gave me your file when you made your debut...but I was too late anyway. You were....with him already."

_I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live without you..._

The smile left Shuichi and his face was one of shock and confuzzledness. "R-Ryuichi-san....I...well..uhh. I just left....Yuki-san." And now it was Ryuichi's turn to be confuzzled. "What..exactly are you saying Shu-chan?" Shuichi smiled a true smile. One he hadn't shown in years to anyone other than his best friend Hiro..not even to Yuki. "I...well Ryuichi-kun..I..wanna try...being with you." Ryuichi pulled Shuichi in a tight hug that was returned with the same feelings that Ryuichi had felt for the younger singer/lyricist. "Thank you..Shuichi"

**Wth Yuki : **

"So Eiri-kun, what brings you to my office this fine and lovely day?" It was raining, thundering, and one could swear there were a few tornados and cyclones twisting around.

"Shuichi..." Touma tensed at his name...he did NOT like the kid...he cared to an extent because he was an employee...and an important one at that. But that did NOT absolutly NOT mean he liked the kid. "Ah...I should've known with you Eiri-kun,...did he go missing again?" A slight pause. "...called me Eiri.....and said goodbye..then walked out..." Touma was confuzzled... " Why is this a problem Eiri? isnt it normal for one's lover to say goodbye and call your name when leaving the house?" Eiri was SOOO happy his eyes were covered...because if not then, Touma would never let this go to easy as his eyes saddened more with every word spoken from Touma as if nothing else was important. He didnt know why he would want Touma's help anyway. He only tried to tear them apart 234,242,243,78658,23567.6732 times already.

_I left my head around your heart..._

_Why would you tear my world apart..._

"He's not coming back Touma......" Touma titled his head innocently. "Oh? And, why is that exactly Eiri-kun?" He never got an answer for as soon as he asked, Eiri was already out the door plotting to get his brat back. For good. No fuckin Ryuichi Sakuma, or Touma, or anybody fucking else was gonna stop him. Little did he know the trouble that lay ahead of him for this new path.

_Always... always... always... always..._

**Back with Ryuichi and Shuichi : **

_FLASHBACK : _

_"Shuichi,...you wanna know more about my past?" He nodded feverently as he waited. "I..killed people," Eiri said with a smile that dripped pure sinister evil, "-I killed people and my loved one. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me honestly that you still want me? Even though I'm a murderer?" An evil chuckle. Shuichi was looking at the grass as the wind blowed. He looked up just as quickly with determination in his eyes as he whispered. "Yes..." ....louder this time.... "Yes Yuki, I can...I don't care who you killed or if you even killed me. I love you!!" Yuki was shocked only momentarily but returned to his normal state. "tch.....brat."_

_I see... the blood all over your hands..._

_Does it make you feel... more like a man..._

_Was it all... just a part of your plan..._

_The pistol shakin in my hands..._

_And all I hear is the sound..._

"_Can you look me in the eyes and say that you would marry another women after seeing me like this?"...Eiri blinked. "Are you fucking nuts? Who in their right state of mind would even look at girl in a normal way after seeing _you_ like_ this?_" Shuichi giggled and glomped Yuki happy with his words...even if a little harsh. "Damn brat, Get the fuck off me!!" "I LOVE YOU YUKI!!"_

_I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live around you..._

_I breathe you..._

_I taste you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I just can't take anymore..._

_This life of solitude..._

_I guess that Im out the door..._

_And now Im done with you..._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Shuichi walked into the kitchen to see Ryuichi making cookies while Kumagoro was sitting on the cookbook helping Ryuichi by keeping the page open. "Okay Kuma-chan, what's next?" "Ryuichi?" Ryuichi suddenly stopped and looked at Shuichi in confuzzledness as he hadnt even known the younger one was there. "What is it Shu-chan?"

"Uhh..um...I...", insert shuichi blushing here, "umm...'' He walked over to Ryuichi and told him quietly what he wanted while blushing oh so cutely and continued staring at the marbled floor tile of the kitchen. Ryuichi smirked almost demonically as he eyed Shuichi. He turned into serious 3pix Ryuichi!!, "Ah..Shuichi-chan..you don't don't have to ask me...just tell me." With each word there were kisses upon his neck. And a few seconds later a hand up his shirt. "Ryu-ichii.." Said now dominant one had cut off his uke with a deep kiss and started undressing himself and Shuichi. He broke the kiss as he lifted both their shirts up over their heads. "Tell me Shuichi..." Shuichi looked away. "Onegai...Ryuichi-kun.."

_I love you..._

He started lapping at the two pink nipples while starting to drag off Shuichi's boxers. "What Shuichi?, I can't know *suck* what to do *bite* unless you *lick* tell me." His moans grew loader with everything Ryuichi was doing to him with his hands and mouth. "Ahh...ah Ryu-ichi..-kun..o-onegai...sakusei ware aieki!!" (1) Ryuichi smirked while jerking his little uke off. "Hai, ichigo kawaii chibi-chan.." Ryuichi swallowed him whole while getting rid of his own pants and boxers, playing with Shuichis chest as well.

"Nhnn,..ahhhh...Ryuichi!!" He could feel the younger one to be close to his limit. And being 3pix Ryuichi right now meant he was sadistic and loving all in one so he slowed the pace stopping only once, "Shuichi....touch yourself....and I'll continue." Shuichi blushed but started sucking his fingers anyway. He finally got them wet enough, and started sliding them in one by one fingering himself.

_I hate you..._

And as Ryuichi promised, he continued. But not without adding his own fingers to Shuichi's, streching him out even further and making him moan in pain and pleasure when he hit his spot. "AHHHHhhhhh!!! R-Ryu..*gasp*" Ryucihi smirked..but settled into a evil half smile instead.. "I love you..Shuichi" He pulled out his and Shuichi's fingers only to hear an I love you back and a groan of dissappoinment as well. "Tell me Shuichi,...what is it you want..?" Shuichi barely registered what he said as he stated, "I...want you...ryuichi-kun..I want you..inside" Ryuichi nodded slightly and used his precum as lubricant, slowly entering Shuichi so he was not to hurt him. Shuichi moaned in had this not hurt at least a little, so that must mean that Ryuichi was insanely good at this..or Shuichi wasnt really paying attention. "f-faster Ryuichi-kun.." The thrusts sped up and moans grew louder. "Ow!" Ryuichi had bit him..hard. "sorry..Shuichi." he smiled and thrusted harder at his lovers commands.

_I can't live without you..._

Ryuichi starting rubbing Shuichi in time with his thrusts wanting to make him come before he did. "ahh...ah.R-ryu..I ahhhaHHHAHHH!!!" Ryuichi bit hard into the joint of Shuichi's neck as he rode out his own orgasm. Slowly, the thrusting came to a stop and Ryuichi pulled out of him. "I love you Shu-chan" He pulled him closer to him and held him. "I..love you too...Ryuichi-kun.." And they fell asleep. Never once knowing they were being watched.

**With Eiri :**

Eiri sat there watching the tape that had been sent to him by an anonymous sender. Just sat there in unadulterated shock at seeing Shuichi say I love You to someone else and his once lover being thoroughly fucked by Ryuichi Sakuma. He finally turned the tape off getting up and going to his bed when he vowed he would kill Ryuichi and remind Shuichi who he truly belonged to..........tomorrow...right now he had to sleep.

_I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I just can't take anymore..._

_This life of solitude..._

_I pick myself off the floor..._

_And now Im done with you..._

_Always..._

_Always..._

_Always..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : **

**(1) : onegai sakusei ware aieki - translation : -please make me cum**

**___________________**

**YO EVERYONE!! Here's chapter two!!...I was gonna finish here but it's up to you guys to make it more chapters and more plots..or a sequel...so uhh...REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! I'll be working on the other stories while you guys vote and review amongst yourselves....I don not accept flames yet......only constructive critisim...SEE YA!! **

**- Ayoi-chan**


	3. Always 3

**A/N :**

**Yo Peoplez!! I'm bored....not only that but I'm turning this into a Humor/Drama because I feel like it and I'm in 3PIX mode right now. Anywho...run along...the story is starting....Ah...almost forgot.....they get their epix powers in this know..mind control...energy beams through the hands...flying..shit like that. Enjoy the chaos that this is becoming.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PLOT AND WORDS**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The sky was dark and brilliant with what only a night sky can hold. And the dark clouds over most of the stars only added to that eerie feeling. Shuichi was laying in the backyard of Ryuichi's -and now his- building equivialant of a kingdom. He began to think and compare between Yuki and Ryuichi. He already told Hiro what had happened, and recieved a pissed-off-beyond-measure-at-Eiri-mode Hiro in return. '_that bastard's probably screwing some random slut, smoking, and writing anyways. Probably doesn't even give a damn about me.." _ Ryuichi was standing in the doorway watching him with Kumagoro at his side. _'Kuma....do you really think he loves me?' 'idiot...of course he does...He's the one who doesn't know for sure...yet.' _He sighed as Shuichi stood and walked his way. "Shu-chan!!, Let's go get chocolate!!" Shuichi barely had time to

answer as he was yanked and dragged away by a giggling and grinning Ryuichi to the candy shop as he smiled as well.

The sound of a door chime sounded as the two now lovers flew into the shop. "Ah Ryuichi-san, back so soon?" Said the owner with a smile. It was a nice little old lady around 86yrs of age and about 4' 5'' in height. "Hiii Chiryo-san!!! This is Shuichi, and we need lots and lots of shiny chocolate!!" They paid for their what, like 8 5lbs bags of chocolate? and walked home taking the long way so they could both think.

**With Eiri/Rage/Touma/Tatsuha/Noriko and Suguru : **

The door came to a close as the last person entered. "Is everyone here and ready to start?" Touma asked. A chorus of "yes"'s and "whatever" 's filled the room as the last one took a seat. "It's come to my attention that Shuichi has left Eiri and has gone to pursue Ryuichi instead." Rage just shrieked in utter horror. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE?!!?!?!?! ARE YOU SAYING I'LL NEVER GET A PIC OF THESE TWO BECAUSE OF THAT BUNNY CHEWING IDIOT?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone sweatdropped at the outburst. "Umm...no. I'm saying that we simply need to get Shuichi back to Eiri as soon as humanly or non-humanly possible...which ever comes first." Eiri spoke up. "Who in 9 hells said you could have a pic in the first place?" insert Touma trying to ninja aways before Eiri throw a stapler at his head "So mean...". This time it was Suguru, "Why and how exactly am I envolved in all this Touma? I really don't care wtf Shindou-san does as long as it doesn't make our music suck or aggrivate me in any manner."

Touma smiled. "Exactly...which is why you care about this because with this happening and him taking the time to settle down with Ryuichi-san, He won't be writing for a while." Suguru had veins popping from his forehead and his left eye was twitching. "You know what? FUCK THIS!! I'm out!!" And he left in 3 seconds flat leaving the rest of the room in shock of what came out of the always composed...composer. "He'll be back" Noriko's first words.

**5 sec Later**

The door burst open..."I forgot my jacket" And he left...again. "Told ya"....And now it's Tats' turn, "So.......when do I get to rip the little idiot's head off?" Eiri looked at him. Eiri then squirted him with holy water that he used on Shuichi. Completely effective when people did or said something they weren't suppossed to. "Bad idiot...bad" "IT FUCKIN BURNS EIRI WHAT THE HELL!!! WHAT KIND OF FUCK WATER IS THAT!?!?!?" He held up the bottle showing a label that said : '_Idiot proof holy water!! now comes in retard version 2' _Noriko jumped up, "where the fuck do you get that? thats fuxin effective!!" "Ok, ok you guys....and girl...calm down we still need a plan to get Ryuichi away from Shuichi."

**Lots of whispering later : **

"Holy Fucking Shit Flaming Hell Touma how do you come up with these things?" Touma smiled "None of your fucking business. Everyone got their parts down?" They all nodded. "good.....good.....You may all go" And they all left never noticing K with a headset and a satellite dish behind the windows.

**With Ryuichi/Shuichi/Hiro and K :**

"They're planning on doing what to me?!!!!?!?!?11" Shuichi promptly fell from shock. "Yep..seems that way Shuichi." Ryuichi snatched Shuichi and held him like a little kid. "They can't have Shuichi. He's mine now!! I'm not giving him back." Shuichi blushed. "Don't worry you two..You guys have me to help you!! I never liked that Yuki character much anyways." Ryuichi grinned. "Really K?!!?" He nodded. "Really."I am Shuichi's manager after all. I know what's best for him" _'...And that's you all goes according to the counter-plan we'll have complete control and Touma won't do anything but watch' _ "But wait you guys. There's the possibilty that K was noticed by at least one of them and knows we're planning something...so we need one more plan in case that actually happened." K nodded in all seriousness. "You right. They could've...No one showed any signs of knowing but there's still a possibilty Hiro. But for know we'll just go with the flow and deal with whatever when then time comes."

They all looked to Shuichi...who was asleep on the couch. They all smiled and Ryuichi bid them a good night as he took his strawberry upstairs to the bedroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : I'm sorry for not making it longer....but I'm sleepy and I have alot to do. I'm going to Ohio next Friday so I'm trying to get as much writing,drawing, and music listening done as possible. But I also have to think of wtf my plans are for the two groups of 3PIX. Anyway R&R... Byez!!!**

**Ayoi**


	4. Always 4

**A/N : **

**It appears I was right to put this in humor...it seems my antics are funny. do you guys know what this means?**

**-pocky boxes start falling from the sky- POCKY!! muwahahahahaha!!! anyways you guys on with the story!!!**

**Ayoi (Ryouri)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Shuichi woke up to the feeling of Ryuichi getting into the bed beside him. "Ryu-kun?" He turned to face Shuichi. "Hmm..what is it Shuichi-chan?" He

cuddled up to Ryuichi and fell back asleep. "Love you.." Ryuichi smiled as he laid back holding Shuichi close intent on never letting go.

"Love you too Shuichi"

insert the picture fading to black and then going to Touma and Eiri

"So,....why are you helping me Touma?" He lit up his ciggarete and turned to the windows beside him as he exhaled the smoke.

"Honestly Eiri? I have no idea. You know I love you. So I don't wish for you to be hurt..unless you truly deserve it..even then i don't want you hurt.

But if Shindou makes you happy then I have no choice but to help you retrieve him from anyone." (1) Eiri just sat there contemplating the garbage

that came out of his brother-in-law's mouth. It made sense though...but it was still and will always be complete garbage. "Whatever....when are

we gonna start them plans of yours?" Eiri smiled in excitment. "Soon Eiri,....very soon." If there was ever a moment where Eiri felt truly frightened

by Touma and that smile....It'd have to be now.

Shuichi and Ryuichi ran through the front doors of NG finally getting to the destination of Bad Luck's studio. "HIRO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"

They both looked in the direction of the voice to be in and saw Hiro running like a scared little girl from Noriko. "I swear I didn't mean to fall on it!!" Our two

favorite lovers looked at each other then at the two chasing each other around in circles in complete confuzzledness. "When I get you I'll torture you so bad

it'll make every fucking torture-killer on the face of the earth look like ametures and I still keep you alive to pay for it!!!" "WTF are you!?! GTF AWAY FROM

ME YOU CREEPY DEMON THING!!" Noriko stopped running and Hiro stopped to look at her in confusion as to why she was laughing. Suddenly her

head shot up to him at face level with the most cyniaclly pissed off amused face you could imagine. "A demon eh?, I'll not only show you what a true

demon is but I show you Hell as well pitiful human..." And the chase started again...Only Hiro pissed his pants this time...and Noriko was laughing

her ass off maniacally. "Shuichi save meh!!" He ran and hid behind Shuichi who was being held by Ryuichi.

Ryuichi took one look at Noriko and Ran ran out the door with Shuichi and an AK-47 in arms just in case. "Sorry Hiro!!" He faintly heard

Shuichi yell as he was carried off. Then he slowly turned his eyes to Noriko. "Don't worry Hiro, It won't hurt as bad as you think. Soon you'll be so

numb it won't even matter." For the second time out of fear in his life...Hiro pissed his pants.

_**/With Ryuichi and Shuichi/**_

Shuichi looked up at his now gun-toting lover and wondered where the fuck he got a semi-automatic AK-47 from. "Ryuichi-kun...where'd you get the shiny gun from?"

Ryuichi looked down at him and grinned. "I stole it from K's closet." Shuichi paled...but was stricken with more admiration for Ryuichi. Shuichi suddenly tackled a smirking Ryuichi to the ground. "Ryuichi!!" He held the snuggling boy and just smirked more. He originally did it to have something to protect Shuichi. But then he thought Shuichi would be filled with inexplainable feelings of admiration for him so he did it for that too....and he was right.

_**Somewhere in a place far away in a little cottage with flowers and trees all over the place**_

A man in all black came up to K. "K-sama...in regardance to your security I regret to inform you that your most prized and perfectly customized weapon has been

advertivly stolen from us late last night. I'm sorry for the inconvience K-sama. We have already sent operatives to retrieve and to do a Search and Destroy on whoever

may have taken it." He left while K was silent for 5 whole minutes. When the operative was already back at his post, he put his earplugs in and waited for the

outburst to come. Which wasn't long after he plugged his ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!1!!!1!11!!!1!1!!!!11!!!!1"

_**/Back with Ryu and Shu/**_

"Ryu-ichi-kuun~ i wanna go hooome" Shuichi said while smiling. Blushing slightly he licked his cheek and buried his head in Ryuichi's neck, resting on

his shoulder. "Not so fast you two!! He's MINE!!" They turned away to look at who spoke....And what they saw....as two pretty much gay guys......would shock them and scar their eyes forever. Rage in a bunny-cat outfit. and Yuki in a.....a.....a......uhhhhhhhhh what was he in again? Oh...a devil woman suit...with bunny ears. "No fuckin way bitch he's MINE!!" As soon as he said that Ryuichi took off with Shuichi shooting at the two while making their way to Fujisaki with the get away car. "GET IN CAR!! NOW!!" They did and almost got caught by Yuki but got away none the less and finally lost them. "thanks Suguru-san...those two are mentally retarded or something" Ryuichi nodded in agreement. "No thanks neccassary Shindou-san...I knew this was going to happen. and actually I like the idea of you with Ryuichi-san better than you being with Yuki-san" Shuichi smiled in appreciation.

"I'm grateful for your support. So....where are we going exactly?" Suguru glanced at him through the rear veiw mirror. "Well Shindou-san, We're going to a place me and Hiro-san has set up for purposes like these. It's deep into the mountain's forest and underground. It's got everything we need to survive from arsenal to cable to anything else we could see fit to have a need for. We both saw the signs when we first met Ryuichi-san at our debut that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later so we prepared for it. Hiro is already there running the base." Shuichi stared at him wide-eyed before having a calm face placed upon himself. Ryuichi looked at him in a suprised fashion. Our favorite little pink-ette smirked as did Suguru upon seeing this. "Let the games begin..." Ryuichi for the first time in his life felt truly left out of something while his lover was smiling menacingly..eyes calculating and distanced. Much like his own were when he was serious about something.

And for a moment, he idly wondered if Shuichi had that same alter-ego problem that he had.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : **

**(1) : He's not really doing this because he loves Eiri...infact..he's about to enter the fight for Shuichi as well. But for now....He's on Eiri's side.**

**Yo Everyone the chapter will be here on.....wenesday the 17th. R&R, Give Ideas, constructive critisim and so on and so forth. BYE!!**

_**- **__**Ryouri**_


	5. Always 5

**A/N : **

**Oh come the fuck on compy...don't be this mean to meh!! T-T Mah compy don't wanna load up the intraweb for meh anymore u guyz!!..**

**It's being mean!! It takes like 3min to load. It's not even supossed to take 5sec.,!! Oh well....Here's chapter 5.**

**START READING!! NOW!! **

**Disclaimer : i DON'T OWN GRAVITATION OR JUST ABOUT ANY SONG i USE!! iF I WROTE THE SONG, i'LL TELL U AFTER THE CHAPTER!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The automatic doors slid open for them as the car came to a stop. "Hiro!! you got my things?!" Hiro stopped typing long enough to put his headset back on then continued on the hack he was working on. "Yeah Shu!! it's all in your room.!!" "Kk, thx!!" Shuichi dragged a wide-eyed Ryuichi off into his room on the 5th Base floor. "Hiro...was it wise to get him the weapons he requested?" Hiro merely smirked at the ill-informed keyboardist. "No,...no it wasn't. But it will serve an interesting purpose." Suguru paled.

"So, Ryu-kun what'cha think?" He smiled while showing off his underground room. 82" moniter on the left wall, all his instruments, his video games, and the right wall....his favorite wall. The wall that turns over to a complete weaponry arsenal of destruction and chaos. And a mini-flippy part of the wall that held all his cd's. A black silk covered

king-sized bed, a mini fridge in the corner next to it filled with pocky,moutain dew,and other goodies,and ramen on the shelf above carpet was a blood red and fluffy. Walls were black and pink (pick your own design) And wall speakers in every corner of the room. "Wow Shuichi, This is cooler than my room!! Na No Da!!" Shuichi blushed at the comment and mumbled.,"I think you room's prettier..." Ryuichi walked up to Shuichi and kissed him, completely scaring the little pinky. Ryuichi smiled and then started to chuckle......He looked at the wall of Destruction. The chuckling soon went to maniacal laughter of doom...That was shortly accompanied by Shuichi. Complete with lighting,thunder,glass shattering and baby crying effects!! Only $7.95!! Only together would they be so sinister...so evil.....so fuckin Sparkly....and they would dominate this game....But Ryuichi had different domination plans.......

Suguru shuddered at the laughter filling the building and Hiro just chuckled in amusement. "I don't think we're safe anywhere anymore...." Hiro laughed a little louder. "Nope!! Not at all my friend!!, Not at all." He continued hacking into whatever mainframe he was hacking into while Suguru was running around in circles trying to find the exit. K somehow mysteriously poofed in the room and shot Suguru before becoming distracted, "Oooooo, Hiro what mainframe are u hacking!!? I want help!!." Hiro just looked at him with a "w....t...f" face. "Dude,....Im hacking Dominos" K nodded before hopping in the seat next to Hiro to help him hack.

Meanwhile,....

Eiri was having a mental breakdown trying to figure out how he was to get Shuichi back...or if he even could. He briefly wondered if he could just steal that giant robotic Kumagoro to piss of Ryuichi and to steal his Shu-chan back....That gave him an idea...He knew Shuichi's love of people pulling stunts like that for him.....If they pulled

them off right that is.

"Tatsuha,...I think I know what we're gonna do....." Tatsuha looked to his older brother, slightly fearing the look in his eyes. '_He's finally lost it....I know he has..' _ Just

then, Touma chose this moment to walk in the door shortly unnanounced. "Alright boys..I do hate to intterupt this brotherly bonding of your but it will have to wait. Me and Reiji-san have a full-proof plan that's too idiot-proof to fail......just incase we end up with idiots on this mission.".

**Next Day at NG-Studios : **

There at the front door of the studio, was Eiri. Now Shuichi was well hidden from Eiri's sight...or so he thought, but he could clearly see Eiri at the side of the front door. Almost like he was waiting for something. "It's okay Shuichi-chan, Kumagoro says nothing will happen if we ignore him and you're with me. na no da!!,...and besides..K-san is with us!!" Shuichi smiled at Ryuichi and Kumagoro. "It's not that I'm scared of Eiri-san, Ryu-kun. I don't know what he's waiting for...nor do I know if I wanna use the new paintball gun I got in some target practice." Ryuichi smirked at his sparkly lover. "I say ignore him and piss him off.....then use the paintball gun." '_I want him to suffer as much as possible for all the things he's done to my Shu-chan.'_

With this idea in both their heads, they slowly made their way to the entrance. As soon as they hit two feet past Eiri, "...Shuichi" He looked behind himself with his eyes to see if Shuichi stopped. and to his horror...He didn't. Shuichi did the same, sighing quietly in relief as Eiri didn't follow the two. But that relief was short lived. Because at the End of the hallway was, once again, Rage, Only this time...it was Touma Seguchi. "Ohayo Shindou-san." Reiji smirked. "Hello little angel....this time....you won't escape."

Shuichi's and Ryuichi's faces were both hidden behind their bangs. They glanced at each other and nodded. Shuichi laughed a little amking Reiji and Touma look at him in mild confuzzledment. Shuichi's head suddenly shot up. Ryuichi following suit. Both eyes red from the evil powers of Epix flowing through them. Powers that are only allowed to those made of awsome. Ryuichi smirked coldly and said one thing and the entire studio burst into flames...with evil Kumagoro's and flying moo cows with swords and ninja masks. "......Mine..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : **

**Yes...I should be writting more rather than less....but at least I'm writing!! I'm gonna start updating and writing more at least every two days so start looking for more chapters and keep giving me ideas for my plot and the pairings!! I'll prolly add another lemon next chapter too!! Anyways, till next time!!**

**Ja Ne!! Na No Da!!**

**- Ryouri-chan**


	6. Always 6

**A/N : Come on People!! I need Reviews!!! I need your ideas to help me pick who Shuichi choses!! Seriously PPL!! Review more!!**

**I NEED more reviews!! Or I will Explode!! that happens sometimes,...anywayz ON WITH TEH STORY!!**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION.......oh how i wish i did though.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"RUN AWAY!! SAVE ME SEPHIROTH!!" Touma squealed, running away as Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi and ran in the opposite direction, right back past Eiri again but

this time,.......Eiri caught the Shuichi's ankle and ran off with him. 10 miles later Ryuichi finds that he was holding a knocked out Tatsuha. He dropped Tats on his ass

and ran off towards the way he thought Eiri ran to.

Shuichi struggled in Eiri's grasp. "P-Put. Me. Down. You over egotistical socially retarded epic-less bastard!!" Eiri skidded to a screeching halt on his heels while

looking at Shuichi in slight amazement. "That's got to be the best freakin insult to me to ever come out of your mouth Chibi." And he started running again holding a confuzzled Shuichi.

"Where the fuck are we going Eiri?, AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!?!" Eiri threw Shuichi in the back of the van locked it and started searching for rope.

"I'm searching for rope so I can tie you up Shuichi-chan" The smirk and look on Eiri's face momentarily freaked the shit out of him. Almost litteraly, He also remembered

the small ear piece in his ear that acts like a walkie-talkie that's wirelessly linked to Hiro's super compy at the base. And that Ryuichi, Hiro, Suguru, K, and Kumagoro

also had one.

"You know....that's the stupidest thing you could do. That's just too stupid....even for you Eiri." 'Yuki' gave him one of his looks, "And just what would a baka like

yourself know what's stupid?" Shuichi smirked almost coldly amused.

"Because silly snowball...I'll just burn them off anyway. So many things you just don't know Eiri-san."

Eiri gave him a look. "What's not to know? You're an idiot." Shuichi pouted. "Meanie, I'll make rolli pollie moo cows eat your heart if you insult me again...." (o-O) "Rolli...Pollie....Moo Cows?........are you fucking serious Shuichi? wtf did you hit your head with this time?!" Suddenly, Shuichi's portable backgrounds came into play

and there were flames and lightning and stuff and Shuichi had his trusty summonz kit.

"That's it Eiri, I was gonna be nice but, since you're such a meanie,...I SUMMONZ YOU ROLLI POLLIE MOO COW!! GO FORTH AND SAVE THIS POOR SOUL FROM SANITY!!"

**With Ryuichi :**

There was a burst of light in the eastern sky as blue and red lightning coincided and struck together. "Shuichi,.....I just hope you didn't summonz CLUCKY.....

.....I really hope you didn't summonz LOG" He hopped on his turtle mount and rode in the direction of the summonz. "Let's go Kumagoro!!" He flipped his headset

on synch with Hiro and K. "I found him first!!3 MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He cut the headset back off since it had a tracker when it was on, and made his way to

Shuichi. "You know Kumagoro,......I really miss Shuichi right now....and when we save him we're going to annhilate Eiri-teme with a sparkly jelly covered rusty spork,

And turn whatever's left of him into ornamentals with super glue and googlie eyez."

**With Hiro and K : **

"I FOUND HIM FIRST!! 3 MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" rang out throughout the lab making Hiro and K jumpcausing K to shoot the expensive foreign vase in the hallway.

They were half asleep having a staring contest because there was nothing left to hax. "You blinked!! I win!!" "No you didn't!!, I won, you blinked you blonde bimbo!!"

K gasped in astonishment. "Why, I never..." He 'hmphed', crossed his arms, and turned his nose up in the leftwards direction. ".....bitch" "Quit whining and get over

here. I can't find Ryuichi!! and he said he found Shuichi first!!" ...K went all serious.... "He knows..." "knows what?" They looked at Suguru, "You see Suguru, when a

retard and a moron love each other veeeerrrrrrrry much," K went on stretching his arms out really big for emphasis, "like, THIIIIIIIIIIIS much,blah blah blaaah blaah blahblah blah...." He kept going and going laughing in amusement at the shocked as hell Suguru leaving the room ina zombie like state. "Was that really neccassary?" K nodded

grinning all the while. "YUP!! We don't need another one for competition....It's bad enough we got Touma, Eiri, Rage, Taki, and all those other retards of ours." Hiro slightly nodded in agreement. "tru dat, tru dat..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : **

**This...was insanely short... ('' -_- ) ...I'm sorry guyz,......I failed.......I had a goal this week to get 4 chapters done....4 really long epic chapters but,.....ah well.....maybe next time.....**

**I'm guessing this is what they call writers block?........I need more vault....tis 3:36am where I am.....and i have work in 5 hours.....G'NIGHT YOU GUYZ!!**

**- Rolli_Pollie_Moo_Cow (....I change my name alot....)**


	7. Always 7

**A/N : **

**Okay....enough with the humor....for now, It's gonna get alot more dramatic and this shall be teh longest chapter so far. Be afraid of how much**

**talking this will have....even I was scared...but there will still be the funny in this one. but now, ON WITH THE AWSOMENESS!!**

**- Yukiya (Ayoi)**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION!!........I'm about to own a Kumagorou though...3**

**WARNING : LEMON AND STUFFZEZ!! **

**SAFETY WARNING : LEMON MAY BE EPIC FAILZ.....BUT IT'S **_**STILL**_** A LEMON.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ryuichi hopped off his turtle mount and gasped at what he heard being Summonzed. "i SUMMONZ YOU ROLLI POLLIE MOO COW!! GO FORTH AND

SAVE THIS POOR SOUL FROM SANITY!!" And there it was standing in all epicness....A giant rolli pollie...with black spots.......and it went moo......

"SHUICHI NO!!!!!!" Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi and pulled him back out of the way of the falling van. "Shu-chan...are you okay?" He nodded. "Hai Ryuichi-kun.."

He looked at the summonz.....a rolli pollie moo cow....and it went moo....."Shuichi?" Shuichi looked at his current lover/boyfriend person. "Hm?"

"How'd you manage to summonz a rolli pollie moo cow.....when you have to have a certain dungeon summonz kit to summonz it with?" Shuichi looked at

anything but Ryuichi.."Uhh..." Ryuichi cut him off..."Not to mention you have to be lvl 95 to even be able to summonz it even with the summonz kit?"

Shuichi was wide eyed. And continued looking at the concrete below him. "Shuichi what are you not telling me?" "WTF!!!" He was cut off and they both looked

in Eiri's direction where the rolli pollie moo cow was...talking? "WHO THE FUCK SUMMONZED MEH!!?" Eiri pointed in Shuichi's direction. The Giant Rolli Pollie

thing turned to Shuichi. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!" Shuichi just looked at it. "Well....that's quite a mouth you got." "FUCK YOU" Shuichi giggled. He likes

word games like this. "Nah,..I don't think I will...Hey Ryuichi can we go home now?" Ryuichi looked to his shiny sparkley love. "Hai,..but when we get there you're

telling me how the hell you summonzed a rolli pollie moo cow."..."Anything,...let's just go home...Eiri made me sad again." '_but it was good to see you _

_care Eiri...even if it was too late....'_ He smiled and they dispelled teh summonz and goton the bike and sped off before Eiri even knew wtf happened...He did

NOT know Shuichi could do that shit. In the Meanwhile he 'd be thinking of more ways to get Shuichi back.

"Ryu-ichi-kun...ah!, Stop..n-no...more!!" Ryuichi smirked. "See? you like it when I play with you here..." "AHH!!" Shuichi was so close right now...If on Ryuichi would

stop fucking playing and shove his dick in his tight little hole already. "Ryu-kuuun s-stop....mnn....teasing...m-me..onegai.." Ryuichi stopped fingering Shuichi and

stopped teasing the rest of him long enough to get the new toys he bought for his tiny singer. "R-Ryu-ichi?..w-what?...Dammit Ryuichi untie me!!" Ryuichi finished tying

up the younger vocalist and gave a little tug to make sure it held. He winked and smirked at Shuichi. "Nah,..I don't think I will." Ryuichi then trailed his finger around Shuichi's entrance, and then up the side of his dick. He then tied a little ribbon on it, and Shuichi gasped. Ryuichi started licking the tip of it savoring the cries and

moans of the one he's always fought for. "R-ryuichi..o-onegai!! ahhhah!!" He smirked and stopped and went to the floor looking under the bed he pulled out the other toys

he had bought for this occasion. Let's see...he had handcuffs to secure the bound Shuichi to the metal bars of the head of the bed (which he did), a whip, a dominatrix outfit, a leather collar, and various other _toys._ He put the collar on Shuichi. It was black with hot pink horizontal strips and a neon green bell and a silver chain attached. Shuichi was starting to fear for his ass when he saw the rest of the toys spread out upon the rest of the space of the bed. It was a little smaller than a queen sized bed and since Ryuichi was practically on top of him...there was A LOT of space that had toys on it. He blushed and Ryuichi just chuckled darkly and stared at his little lover/toy.

"You...my little Shuichi-neko-chan.....are about to be thoroughly fucked..."

Shuichi squeaked in fear as Ryuichi put the kitty ears on him. He licked Shuichi on his mouth and giggled. "Shuichi-neko-chan's been a bad kitty....." That heavenly voice went straight to Shuichi's groin area. "Shuichi's been extra naughty today...so I guess that means you really have to be punished..ne Shuichi-neko-chan?" Shuichi said nothing and blushed as he and Ryuichi looked at each other. Ryuichi then leaned into Shuichi and put a ball-gag in his mouth. "hmmmphh!?" Ryuichi flipped Shuichi over on his knees and his hands were still bound to the headbars by a pair of shiny handcuffs.....oh so shiny....Shuichi started to forget how to breathe it was so shiny....Ryuichi heard his breathing quicken and turned to see what was making him forget...ohhh the shiny handcuffs....soo shiny....but Shuichi was shinier. 3 ."Shuichi don't look at those...You won't be able to breathe!!" Gasping, muffled by the gag, Shuichi turned to look at his god and saw him holding a whip. His eyes widened at the sight...His god that he's idoled for so long....actually about to fuck the hell out of him and whip him too. _'I should be naughty more often.....this is sooo hot...fuck..breathe pinky BREATHE!!'_ His love cracked the whip. It hurt on the first 3 maybe 5 hits but then Shuichi went all masochist. With every hit his back arched and his moans muffled were still so damn loud. Ryuichi was loving this. He stopped whipping the poor boy and started to lick the marks that it made. He took the ball-gg out of Shuichi's mouth and kissed him deeply. "Shuichi...ne...do you like this?" He rubbed against Shuichi practically dry humping him but really slow. It made Shuichi moan giving Ryu his answer causing Ryu to smirk. He flipped Shuichi back over and started fingering him. Subtly putting the tiny vibrator in when Shuichi was too into it to notice. "Ahh!!,..R-ryuichi-samaaahhahh!!!" Shuichi had sung for Ryuichi oh so beautifully when the vibrator was turned on right on hi prostate. It didnt help the his Idol was currently keeping his other senstive spots occupied as well. "R-Ryuuu AAAH!!..n-no mo-re..haah" Such a beautiful sight he was to Ryuichi. Face completely flushed, completely erected, back arched in pleasure, eyes half closed and misted over with love and lust, moaning a song just for him, a thin line of drool from his mouth, the various hickies on his neck from earlier, bound to the bed, and completely open for his viewing pleasure and to use however he pleases. He would never take advantage of Shuichi or hurt him the way that damn writer did, call him mean names, throw him out for something not even his fault, no....he would never hurt his Shu-chan..he was too shiny to hurt. "I love you Shuichi-chan.." He took out the vibrator and turned it off. "..ah...l-love..-gasp-..you...t-too..-pant-" He took pity on his little pink vocalist and untied _him_. "I love you, I love you, I love you.." He thrusted into Shuichi and silently moaned at the tightness, whipping does wonders to something thought to be unable to achieve higher greatness. "AAAAHH!! ahhhaahaahh!!" He started slowly and then faster and faster. Wimpers of unmasked pleasure coming from Shuichi. "hmmmnn!" Ryuichi kissed him making him gasp at the suddeness. "Dont'..hold back Shuichi...I want to hear you sing." Closer...."H-harder!!" Ryuichi complied seeing himself closer to the edge. He started thrusting Shuichi in his hands in time with his thrusts to signal the near completion.

"Uuuuhhhhaaaaa ahhhahAHH!! Ryuichiiii~!!" "MMn!! S-Shuichi!" He harshly bit Shuichi on his neck lapping at it gently as they settled on to the bed. Shuichi snuggled closer to Ryuichi after his love untied him. "S-sugoi.." He stuttered a bit, still coming down from his high. Ryuichi held his shiny close to him as he snuggled back. "Love you Shuichi..remember it always." Shuichi licked his chest playing a bit. "Hai..i Love you too Ryuichi-sama." Ryuichi smirked but held a loving look in his eyes. "Mine...."

______________________________________________________________________________________

K and Hiro are together....

Touma raped Eiri and Eiri is now Touma's bitch/slave....

Suguru is still trying to figure out wtf happened......

Taki got killed when Touma pushed him into open traffic.....Hey, Touma told him to go play in it

and he didn't listen.....

Reiji is now in America trying to figure out how in 9-hells she didn't get Ryu or Shu or get that picture

of the two of them kissing.....

Tatsuha is still knocked out......but luckily somebody put him behind the dumpsters of his

family's temple so that he wouldn't get ran over or shot...or...something.......

The Rolli Pollie Moo Cow was still sitting there cussing everybody the fuck out about why he was

summonzed and stuff.......fuck........

The van....well...the van didn't get to end it so happily......the van was lying there in the same spot

it was left in during the summonz of Rolli Pollie Moo Cow........on fire...and completely totaled.....Poor van.....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : THERE YOU GO!! THE REST OF THE STORY......I'M SURPRISINGLY TOO TIRED TO WRITE THIS STORY ANY FURTHER AND WILL CONTINUE THE OTHER STORIES......................NAH,...JUST KIDDING....THERE'S MORE CHAPTERS......I'M JUST TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHING.....BFEORE THE LINE WHEN RYUICHI SAYS MINE IS THE REAL END TO THIS CHAPTER....BUT THERE IS MORE....I'M JUST TOO LAZY TO TYPE.....ANYWAYS...JA NE!! R&R!! OR ELSE I'LL SUMMONZ ROLLI POLLIE MOO COW!!1!!!1!!!111!11!1**


	8. Always 8

**A/N :**

**Last chapter until i feel like it......yes......i'm THAT evil..... -Laughs maniacly with lightning in the background-**

**Me : YUKI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!**

**Yuki : the fuck?**

**Me : I'm lazy.....do my disclaimer and read the rest of the story....NOW.**

**Yuki : Ok fine fine.......bitch......**

**Me : -holds a gun to his head- what was that again?**

**Yuki : That was me calling you a bitch..-sound of a gunshot-...OW!! WTF!?1**

**Me : Ryuichi!! Do teh disclaimer plz!! **

**Ryuichi : OKAY!! NA NO DA!! **

**Yuki : YOU SHOT MY ARM PSYCO BITCH!!**

**Me : -shoots foot- next it'll be your ass...plz continue Ryuichi. ^^**

**Ryu & Kuma : SHE DOESN'T OWN SHIT IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY LINE!! AND THE EPICNESS!!**

**Me : Thank you Ryu!!...you get a lemon now...**

**Ryu : -gasp- WITH SHUICHI!?! AGAIN!?!**

**Me : Yupyup!! ^^ **

**Ryu : YAY!! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN KUMA-CHAN!! -runs off to find Shuichi-**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Shuichi...." Soooo warm.....He didn't wanna wake up. But he did wanna know where that sound was coming from, and why he was moving. "Shuuiiiichiiii.."

He began to roll over cuddling further into the warmth. Giggling at this Ryuichi screamed. "SHUUIIIIICHIIIIIIIII~!!" Shuichi jumped and fell off the bed upside down.

His legs still on the edge and the blanket sprawled everywhere else. He blinked. "Ryu...ichi..kun?" Ryuichi smiled at him and helped his tiny lover up.

"Kuma wants to know what Shuichi wants for nomnoms?" Shuichi thought for a minute...."(1)Fried..IceCream...with...chocolate...and...a cookie..." Ryuichi looked

at Shuichi. "Shu-chan...what's Fried IceCream?" O.O? Shuichi gasped in horror. "You...don't know...what Fried IceCream is?" Ryuichi shook his head. "Nope."

Shuichi miraculously got Ryuichi and himself dressed as he ran off with Ryuichi to the Random Epic Restraunt to show Ryuichi what Fried IceCream is. Not a

minute later, the table had two plates of fried icecream with chocolate and caramel drizzle and a cookie on the side...a really big cookie. "Shuichi-san, It's nice to

see you again! Is everything going well?." The waitress smiled and held out her pen and pad incase Shuichi decided to order something extra. "MmHm, Everything's

perfect so far!!" He looked at Ryuichi and smiled, "Oh, Could you get me some moutain dew too please?..I kinda drank Hiro's last one again." He added, laughing a

bit. She nodded and bowed. "Of course Shuichi-san!!, I'll bring it to the front for your leave as usual." Shuichi nodded to dismiss her and Him and Ryuichi began

talking, completely unaware of, yet again, being watched.

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi, "She seemed to know you Shuichi. Did Shu-chan used to come here alot?" Shuichi nodded. "Hai,..Me and Hiro used to come here to

eat together after school and we found out the wonder of fried icecream. We used to do karaoke here too. It was fun!!" Ryuichi brightned at the thought of his Shuichi

singing. He always loved hearing the boy sing. He had such an angelic voice that would put the highest of angels voices to shame. "Try the fried icecream Ryu it's

really good!!" He pulled out his phone and started recording Ryuichi. "Why is Shu-chan recording me?" Shuichi smiled. "I just wanna capture the moment of the look

on your face when you try this." Ryu shrugged, "Whatever...It can't be THAT good." He poked at it with the spork and then took a bite. Shuichi pressed the record

button at the perfect minute. Ryuichi's eyes went wide and started becoming sparkly. Drool started to come out of the corner of his mouth and Shuichi got it all on

his phone. "This....is made....of EPIC!!" Everyone else in the Random Epic Restraunt heard his outburst and started cheering for him when he had his first bite.

Many said and gave their congratulations. "I told ya." Shuichi grinned.

"Ohhhhhh K~!!" Hiro shouted in a sing-song voice at the base. "I've found them!!" K was immediately infront of the comp beside Hiro. "WHERE!?! That bitch stole

my semi-automatic!!" He growled out. "Their at the Random Epic Restraunt approximately 56.9 miles due North East of here." K grinned cyniaclly and started

rubbing his hands together in evil-ness. "Yes..YES....the gun shall be MINE ONCE AGAIN!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" '_and so will Shuichi'_ He thought to himself.

"Let's go Barbie!!" Hiro grabbed an over-astonished-by-insult K by the ear and threw him on the bike. And they sped off into the sunset to retrieve the pink singer!!

Touma poked Eiri's side with a stick. poke. . "..." poke. "DAMMIT TOUMA STOP FUCKING POKING ME!!" poke. "Why?" pokepokepoke.

"Because...it's annoying." He gritted out. Touma sighed. "Fine I'll stop poking you...no need to be a bitch about it." poke. Twitch...Eiri pulled out a rocket launcher.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!! DIE YOU OVERLY PLATINUM BITCH!!" Touma giggled. "Silly Eiri that can't hurt me." He pulled the whatever it is you pull on a rocket

launcher and watched the rocket zoom not even a millimeter past Touma's eye......smudging his eye-liner. . He smiled as innocently as possible before grinning deviously. "Eiri........." He blinked. "What bitch!!" Touma pulled out a replica of K's semi-automatic. Placing his aim carefully on Eiri's head he stated.

"NO ONE MESSES UP MY FUCKING MAKE UP WHORE!!" Any on-lookers to the explonsions going on at N-G Records rans as quickly as possible, trying to

look normal and as if they didn't see anything hoping to whatever deity listens to them that they get home at the very least to see their families before they die.

Shuichi and Ryuichi went to the entrance of the Random Epic Restraunt and paid the bill. "Come again soon Shuichi-kun!!" He smiled and nodded pulling Ryuichi

in tow. "Will do!! Let's go Ryu-kun,we can go play paintball tag next." Ryuichi's eyes glinted mischieviously at this. "What are you waiting for Shuichi let's go!!" With

that he zoomed away dragging an equally excited Shuichi along.

"Fuck, their location changed!" K whacked Hiro upside the back of the head causing the bike to swerve alot before Hiro gained control of the bike again."WTF DO

YOU MEAN THE LOCATION CHANGED?!?!" "Oww!!...Why'd you hit me!? I'm the one driving here!! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!!" K huffed. "So?" Hiro sighed

and sped up going in the direction of the skate park/paintball area."Let's just get Shuichi already.." ........uhhhh....... "THEN DRIVE FASTER SCUZZBAG!!"

Limbs of employees that weren't fast enough scattered the floor of Touma's office. Both were breathing raggidly, clothes torn, and messed up make up. "I...-pant- will..

..-gasp/pant- kill....you.....-deep breath- bitch" Eiri glared at Touma. "Now Eiri,...we both know.....that's not -pant-...gonna happen.....anytime soon" Eiri just glared more

as Touma straightened out his breathing and stood up. "Eiri-kun....glaring will only give you wrinkles" He stated with an innocent smile. It was then that Eiri figured it all

out. "You....bastard!!, You're only helping me to get Shuichi for yourself!!" Touma blinked and then laughed in amusement. "You already figured it out? I figured It would

take longer for you to read me like this." He smirked, "But no matter, Shindou-kun WILL be mine in the end. Eiri-kun." He left Eiri to go to his car. Meanwhile our

beloved Yuki stood there facing the window. "DAMMIT WHY DIDN'T I STOP THIS BEFORE IT HAPPENED!!" He smashed the worn-from-battle-desk and cried silently

for the second time in his life over Shuichi. As the sobbing came to an end he stood up. A murderous expression lit his face. "Shuichi....is...MINE!!"

Shuichi rounded the corner looking out for Ryuichi. He would be looking for Kuma-chan too but he and Ryu just had him dry cleaned and didn't wanna dirty him.

Kuma said it was alright though....he wanted to watch how this would play out anyways. And so anyways Ryuichi snuck up behind Shuichi all ninja like............

....and kissed him. Took Shuichi a minute though to realize who it was. Poor vocalist.....he was so scared he almost pissed himself...I think he did a little (me: o.o)

"Mmhnn.." They broke the kiss with a grinning and panting Ryuichi and a pouting Shuichi. "R-Ryuichi-kun scared me...i thought it was someone else!!" Ryuichi hugged

him. "Aww!! I didn't mean to scare Shu-chan!! (=w=)" He started tickling Shuichi. "N-no Ryuichi-kun!! hahaha!! s-stop ahaha!! P-please!!" He tickled more and grinned evilly. "Nope!!" A few minutes after the tickling died down, they began cuddling underneath one of the trees in the arena."Shuichi....are you...really going to stay mine...always?" Ryuichi's bangs hid his eyes as he asked this making it difficult for Shuichi to see his expression completely. "Ryuichi...I-" A gunshot. "Ryuichi step

away from the vocalist and back up slowly!! I repeat!! Back away from Shuichi Shindou or you WILL be shot!! Violate what I said and you will be shot again!!" K's voice

rang out from the megaphone. "NO!! SHU-CHAN IS MINE AND KUMA'S!! I'M NOT GIVING SPARKLY SHUICHI-CHAN TO YOU UNSPARKLY PEOPLE!!" He grabbed Shuichi and Kumagorou and ran just narrowly avoided a bullet. They hopped onto Ryuichi's bike and sped off with Hiro and K hot on their tail. "Hey!! Need any help?!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi glanced at each other then over towards the voice briefly. "TATSUHA!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : Yea...I'm confused on what to put after so I'll continue later. I will update 1-3 chapters weekly so keep looking. **

**Yuki : WHY AM I THE ONE WHO HAS TO HAVE A SCREWED UP LIFE?!! WHY NOT THAT SAKUMA BASTARD?!?!**

**Me : .....and yet you wonder why.....so sad....**

**Yuki : -death glare-**

**Me : -pulls out a spork-**

**Yuki : -backs down-**

**Me : ....i'm not to be messed with.....**

**-Ryuichi/Kumagurou and Shuichi enter the room-**

**RyuShu : HIII!!**

**Me : MOMMIE!! -glomps-(not realleh...I don't own!!)**

**Till next time pplz!! Ja Ne!!**

**Ryuichi : DON'T FORGET TO BE SHINY!!**


End file.
